


In My Arms

by Beth_Mac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Mac/pseuds/Beth_Mac
Summary: In which a new mother meets someone unexpected, and a demon gets the chance to have a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small things about demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829432) by [ThisCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCat/pseuds/ThisCat). 



> Specifically, by Chapter Eleven, [Overcast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4829432/chapters/11741657).
> 
> I wrote this during the summer when I got bored with my essay for English. (Yes, I take classes during the summer. Don't judge.) It's shorter than the 1,000-word minimum I usually aim for, and it's a bit disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it.

He hovered in the corner, unseen by the four people in the room. The young woman flinched as the nurse shoved the IV needle into her skin. 

"Sorry, sorry," the nurse fluttered. "I should have warned you." 

"It's fine—I donate blood whenever I can. Needles stopped bothering me in college." The new mother was exhausted but kept up a brave front. "Besides, after giving birth, simply changing where my IV goes in is hardly cause for concern." 

The nurse smiled as they taped over the entrance site, but the young man scowled, rubbing his aching hand. "I'm glad you can be so cavalier about it, Marty," he grumbled. 

"Oh, hush, James," she scolded. "I didn't squeeze that tightly." 

While they argued, the demon drifted over to the bassinet and looked down at the baby inside. Bright blue eyes looked back, too young to smile but squealing inside. 

_Hello, Mizar,_ Alcor thought. _Hello, Marianne._

~ 

Martina woke up at half past two, according to the clock on the wall. She wasn't sure what had woken her until she heard soft crying. 

"Shh, shh," someone fussed. "Shh, sweetheart, I've got you. Do you want your mommy? Is that why you're cranky?" The young man sounded impossibly fond and exasperated, and as her eyes focused, she could see him standing next to the bassinet, bouncing her daughter carefully. 

"Careful with the head," she murmured automatically. 

The boy jumped and clutched Marianne to his chest. "Crap, crap, crap, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He practically shoved her daughter back into the bassinet, still inexplicably cautious. 

"No, no, you're fine," she coaxed softly. "Stay." 

The boy shut up and sat down, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. Martina couldn't blame him. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

"Who are you?" she asked kindly. 

He sighed. "Tyrone Douglas." 

"How did you get in here?" 

"Sorry—sorry," he said again. "I'm sorry, usually I don't meet Mizar's parents, like, formally, until she's a lot older. Sorry. I didn't mean to—I'm going about this all wrong, aren't I?" He stopped wringing his hands and started running them through his hair, messing it all up; a tiny top hat appeared and disappeared. 

Realization struck Martina as swiftly as her daughter's renewed cries. "You're Alcor the Dreambender," she breathed. After a second's thought, she grinned wickedly. "I thought you were taller." 

Alcor flopped back in resignation. Martina bit back a laugh at the sight of the most powerful demon of all time looking like a scolded teenager. 

"That would mean Marianne is Mizar," she continued. 

"This can't be a Twin Souls thing," another voice interrupted. Martina looked over to see Jim sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Otherwise you would have waited until Marianne was a teenage before seeking her out." 

"Gods, I hate those books," Alcor muttered. "Mabel loved them, though, or at least she loved embarrassing me with them." 

"So who is she to you, then?" 

"My sister," Alcor sighed. "My twin, when I was still human." 

Jim snorted. "That's... unbelievable." 

The boy slumped. "I know." 

Martina glanced at Jim, silently asking his opinion. Jim raised an eyebrow; Marty's lips quirked and they both sighed. 

Martina turned back to Alcor—the powerful demon who had obliterated California and regularly tore cults to shreds—and smiled. 

"Well, if you're Marianne's brother," she finally said, "then you're just as much family as she is." 

Alcor's body went rigid. 

"Welcome home, Tyrone."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the Transcendence AU's second birthday was two days ago, so I figured it was as good a time as any to get around to posting it.
> 
> To fans of my other work, [When We Come Alive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5267195/chapters/18349783): Yes, I'm working on it. Yes, I'm making some inroads into the revisions for Chapter Six, and I'll have the new version up in the next couple of weeks. Stop worrying. 
> 
> Fic title: "[In My Arms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf-1rtYPjjE)," by Plumb.


End file.
